Kanagagota W. Atagulkalu
Kanagagota Atagulkalu was a Cherokee Indian, he is the ancestor of Degotoga Atagulkalu, Adsila Ahyoka and Unega Ahyoka. Kanagagota was victimized by President, Andrew Jackson's racism, if you look at the trail of tears, Kanagagota hated the President so badly and he rejoiced Jackson's death in 1845 and he was victimized by the Manifesto Destiny. Kanagagota was being forced by whites tobe assimilated into European Culture, but he hit that white person with his hammer on his head, he died with that tragedy, Kanagagota had 10 children, all 8 of them are unknown because they left when they were older and were never seen again, but they're names are bestly known Kanagagota was in his 40s when the American Civil War began and fought with the Cherokee Braves, but when the Confederacy lost the war in 1865, he regarded the Confederates as weak, stupid, coward, embarrassing to themselves because they got their butts kicked by the Union Forces, which caused Kanagagota to give up his arms to the Confederates and told them that he does not want tobe apart of this anymore. Kanagagota is best well known by Charles B. Forrest, and Forrest also know his great-great grandson, Degotoga Atagulkalu, and Degotoga and Charles do have a good relationship, but Charles jokes at Degotoga about his ancestors being forced out of his land, which always offends Degotoga, and Degotoga gets back at Charles by jokingly calling the Confederates Racist. Kanagagota was the friend of the Ancestor of Charles B Forrest, Robert Monte Thomas, a Confederate Soldier and Kanagagota has became the biggest icon of the families of Adsila, Degotoga and others. Early Life Birth and time in Georgia Kanagagota was born on January 20, 1820 in the Cherokee Village in Georgia, he was the child with wisdom, according to his faith, the great spirit, (is believed) has blessed Kanagagota with something great, (said by the shamanist) His father was a warrior and his grandfather fought the Anglo-Cherokee War and his father, who just became chief of his village, Attakullakulla Atagulkalu, has also made Kanagagota, future chief. Cherokee Nation v. Georgia Kanagagota refused to accept the United States taking away land from the Cherokees, he was active to the supreme court case, the Cherokee Nation v. Georgia, but won, but President, Andrew Jackson had issued the Indian Removal Act of 1830, an act that enforced the removal and misplacement of Native Americans. Trail of Tears President, Andrew Jackson Kanagagota felt betrayed with Andrew Jackson's law, the Indian Removal Act of 1830, Andrew Jackson ordered all Native Americans of the eastern lands of the South to move west, but that was horrible trip, a few hundreds of Indians had died all the way there. Childhood Tragedy Kanagagota's father died in 1830 because he walked from Georgia to Oklahoma, almost made it the Cherokee Spot, Kanagagota was devastated and was forced to live on his own because of mother died in Mississippi in 1830. Kanagagota had made it without his parents and grandparents who also died, Kanagagota was forced to live without a family, but ten years later, he would have a new family of his own. Made it to Oklahoma Kanagagota successfully made it to Oklahoma because his family gave their lives for him to survive, the Cherokees mourned their losses and then lived with his life. Manifesto Destiny Kanagagota was opposed to the manifesto destiny because it involved taking away lands from the Natives, Kanagagota fought against the Americans with the greatest force and he was opposed to the Mexican War, Kanagagota felt sorry for Mexico and blamed President, James Polk for his own damages. American Civil War Kanagagota as a slave owner Kanagagota was a slave owner, as shockingly, Cherokees in the 19th century were rich because of slavery and also, the Cherokees were pretty good cotton producers, the most highly advanced Native American Tribe in the south to have alot of slaves. Kanagagota and Abraham Lincoln Kanagagota was opposed to Lincoln's views on slavery, he believed that the south should break free from the union. Cherokee Braves Kanagagota became listed in the Cherokee Braves, he fought from 1861 to 1865, the Cherokees fought with the Confederates and also, Kanagagota had mourned the defeat of the Confederates, but he called them weak, betrayal. * Any Defeat means Betrayal against their own blood, the Confederates betrayed their own blood, their own heritage, their own land, why and how?, because they lost the civil war\ Kanagagota (June 26, 1865) Kanagagota's quote became useful to the Imperial Chawallian Army, it became known as the Kanagagota Law, a law that states, any soldier who surrenders, deserves death, or if a soldier wants to surrender or retreat, that soldier is asking for death. Timothy Max Roosevelt called it, the Kanagagota Law and was passed in 1943, 20 years after Kanagagota's death in 1923 as honor. Later Life Kanagagota became active in the American Indian Liberation and in 1913, he was in favor of new technology and he opposed World War 1. Death Kanagagota died on December 25, 1923 of old age. Legacy Kanagagota is the most inspiring man to his descendants and the Chawosaurians, the Kanagagota Law is a military policy that spoke Kanagagota's quote of retreating from war.